Alasannya, ya?
by missclouds
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha. Sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Tapi ada kalanya juga, mereka ragu akan perasaan masing-masing. / "Apa sih yang membuatku suka pada Sasuke-kun?" / special fic for Saverscontest : Banjir TOMATCERI / RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Alasannya, ya? © uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki

Warning : AU, OoC , GaJe, Abal.

Summary : Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha. Sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Tapi ada kalanya juga, mereka ragu akan perasaan masing-masing. / _"Apa sih yang membuatku suka pada Sasuke-kun?" _/ special fic for Saverscontest : Banjir TOMATCERI /

_Special thanks for HamPerS Reikan, uchiha reyvhia, Yusha'Daesung AyamLvJidat, d3rin, HarunoZuka, Eky-chan, Uchiha Sakura97, Mochi-boo, sasulovesaku, and all readers…_

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading! (^_^)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alasannya, ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berambut _emo_ mencuat unik, tengah duduk manis di atas sofa merah marun dalam sebuah apartemen sederhana di lantai tiga kamar nomer 28, sambil melahap irisan buah tomat segar yang dihidangkan oleh gadis manisnya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura Haruno, kekasih sekaligus tuan rumah apartemen ini.

Apartemen itu diliputi keheningan karena saking asyiknya Uchiha bungsu ini melahap satu per satu potongan tomat di piring lebar yang saat itu dipegangnya, sementara sang gadis yang duduk tepat di sampingnya hanya menatap layar telivisi yang sedang menyiarkan acara berita terkini. Sesekali _emarald_nya melirik Sasuke sekilas. Memastikan bahwa cowok jangkung itu tetap pada tempatnya, tidak pergi kemanapun. Jujur saja, Sasuke itu terlalu dingin sampai hawa keberadaannya sulit dirasakan.

Sakura yang sudah terlihat jenuh dengan acara berita membosankan itu lebih memilih menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke.

"Tomatnya enak Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar. Sama sekali tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya mengunyah tomat dan sesekali menyimak berita yang disiarkan.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "_Oh, memancing percakapan dengan Uchiha itu sulit," _batinnya. _"Dia dingin, cuek, dan semaunya sendiri-"_ Gadis itu kembali memandang Sasuke. _"-apa sih yang membuatku suka pada Sasuke-kun?"_

Sasuke yang tadi diam saja tiba-tiba menoleh. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan suara _baritone_ khas cowok.

Sakura tersenyum. "Oh, tidak." Ia semakin menatap Sasuke lekat. _Onyx dan emerald_ mereka bersirobok. _"Mata Sasuke-kun indah," _Gadis itu membatin.

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kau menatapku terus?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandanganya menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah Sasuke. _"Dia juga tampan, gadis manapun pasti bisa di taklukkannya-"_ pandangannya semakin turun ke tubuh Sasuke. _"-dia juga tinggi, tegap, tubuhnya kekar-"_ kemudian turun ke perut Sasuke. _"-juga six-packs dan seksi"_

Sasuke berdehem. "Aku cukup tahu apa yang kau pikirkan lho," Ia menyeringai. "Nona Ha-ru-no"

Sakura terkesiap. Wajah putih mulusnya merona. "Apa?" tantangnya. "Aku tidak memikirkan apapun kok,"

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. "Oh," cowok itu meletakkan piringnya di meja sampingnya. "lalu kenapa kau tadi memandangiku dari ujung kepala- " Dia mendekati Sakura. "-sampai ujung kaki, hem?"

Sakura semakin merona. Sasuke semakin menyeringai.

"Hem?" Sasuke semakin mendekati Sakura yang memalingkan wajah. "Biar ku tebak-" Ia meniup tengkuk Sakura membuat gadis itu bergetar merinding. "-kau pikir aku seksi he?"

Sakura tesentak, refleks berdiri. "Hyaa~ Sasuke-_kun_-" pekiknya gemas sambil memegang tengkuk. "-jahil!"

Seringai Sasuke berubah menjadi tawa.

"Tertawa sana! Dasar mesum," gerutu Sakura pelan namun masih dapat di dengar sang kekasih.

Sasuke masih tergelak. "Kau, atau aku yang mesum-" Ia menyeringai. "-Sakura-_chan_?" kemudian membuka kaos biru dongkernya keatas, mengekspos perut _six-packs_ dan dada bidangnya "Seksi eh?"

Sakura merona hebat. "Kyaa~ cepat tutup!" Gadis itu menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Diliriknya sedikit Sasuke dari rongga di antara jari-jarinya. "Sasuke-_kun_!"

Uchiha muda itu kembali tergelak. Kaosnya sudah diturunkan. Melihat Sasuke Uchiha tertawa lepas seperti ini langka sekali lho—yah, kecuali di depan Sakura. Jika di depan 'gadisnya' Sasuke bisa jadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Lebih banyak tertawa dan lebih manusiawi.

"Sudah selesai mengerjaiku Sasuke-_kun_?" Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu bertanya dengan nada sebal. Kedua pipi _chubby_nya digembungkan.

Sasuke yang sudah mulai mengontrol tawanya kembali ke wajah _stoic_ khas dirinya. "Hn," kemudian menyodorkan piring lebar yang tadinya ada di atas meja ke arah Sakura. "Aku mau tomat lagi,"

Gadis itu mendengus. "Minta maaf dulu dong," Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, mengambil piring yang disodorkan. "Dasar."

Sasuke tersenyum atau—err menyeringai lagi. "Tolong potongkan tomat lagi, Sakura-_chan_," Ia berdiri di depan Sakura, berjalan mendekati gadis yang berjalan semakin mundur itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika punggung sang gadis sudah menyentuh dinding seutuhnya. "Atau kau mau kuserang eh?"

Sakura membeliakkan mata. "Sasu!" Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke. "Mesuumm~"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Kalau tidak mau diserang-" cowok itu berbalik kemudian kembali duduk nyaman di sofa., menunjuk piring yang di pegang Sakura. "-potongkan lagi." Ujarnya santai.

Sakura menjulurkan lidah. "Tukang paksa-" gadis itu menggumam. "-ayam mesum," tambahnya sembari memasuki dapur.

Gadis manis itu meletakkan piringnya di atas meja dapur, kemudian berjalan mendekati kulkas besar di sudut ruangan, sedikit menggerundel dengan kata-kata 'mesum' dan 'egois menyebalkan'. Tampak beberapa foto sosok gadis bermata _emerald _dan sosok pemuda tampan jangkung berambut _raven _tertempel apik di pintunya. Ada yang tengah berpose dengan senyum canggung—menurut Sakura foto itu diambil ketika kelas tiga SMA, sehari setelah mereka jadian—lalu ada foto saat sedang membuat istana pasir di pantai—Sakura mengenakan pakaian renang motif polkadot berwarna _pink_ terang, senada dengan rambutnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut berwarna gelap—dan masih ada sekitar empat foto serupa.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan senyum. Wajah sebalnya tadi perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman. "Banyak kejadian ya?" gumamnya pelan. Masih dengan senyum, gadis itu membuka kulkas, dan mengeluarkan sekitar tujuh butir tomat. Di bawanya buah itu ke atas tatakan, lalu di potong tipis-tipis. Hasil potongannya kemudian di taruh di atas piring.

Ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan acara berita. Di ulurkannya piring yang sudah berisi potongan tomat. Senyum masih terukir di wajah mulusnya.

Sasuke menggapai piringnya, lalu tanpa sungkan mencomot tomat di atasnya. "Sudah tidak marah, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan senyum kecil di paras tampannya.

"Tentu saja masih," tukas Sakura pura-pura sebal tapi gagal karena wajahnya masih menyunggingkan .

"Bohong,"

Sakura menempatkan diri di samping Sasuke. "Sudah tau bohong, tapi masih tanya."

Sasuke kembali menekuni tomat dan tv-nya. "Hn,"

Suasana kembali hening. Sementara Sasuke fokus pada berita yang tengah disiarkan dan tomat lezatnya, Sakura kembali memperhatikan Sasuke.

"_Apa alasan yang membuatku suka pada cowok egois, mesum dan pemaksa ini sih?"_ Gadis itu kembali berpikir. _"Um, well, dia memang cowok sempura idaman semua cewek, punya banyak kelebihan dan keluarganya pun terpandang. Tapi-" _gadis itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. _"-dia juga punya banyak sisi meyebalkan,"_ tangan kirinya ikut menopang dagu juga sekarang. Tanpa sadar Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Keduanya masih terdiam, asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya bungsu Uchiha ini membuka suara.

"Sakura_,_"

Gadis yang memang sedari tadi menatap Sasuke itu merespon. "Hem? Apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor tv. "Kau harus hati-hati," cowok itu melahap potongan tomatnya yang kesekian sementara sang gadis menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus perampokan dan pembunuhan di daerah sekolah-"

"Tenang saja aku akan jaga diri," Sakura tersenyum. _"Lebih berbahaya mana dengan 'kemesumanmu' itu Sasuke-kun?"_ batin gadis itu sambil mengikik dalam hati.

"-berangkat dan pulang kuliah akan kuantar."

"E-eh?" _emerald_ Sakura melebar. "Bukannya kau sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporan?"

"Hn, tak apa."

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura. "Aku tidak akan tenang kalau membiarkamu pulang sendiri."

Pandangan Sakura melembut. Gadis Haruno itu mendekatkan dirinya pada sang kekasih, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke lengan kiri cowok itu yang bebas. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. _"Ternyata dia juga punya sisi romantis yang manis,"_

"Hn," Sasuke yang sudah kembali memfokuskan diri ke tv hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sasuke. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. _"Dari tadi aku cuma memikirkan apa yang membuatku suka padamu," _Gadis itu kembali berkutat dalam batinnya. _"Alasan, alasan terus yang kupikirkan,"_ Ia semakin mengihirup dalam-dalam aroma favoritnya itu, _"alasannya, ya?-"_ kemudian menghembuskan perlahan-lahan. _"-aku nggak butuh yang seperti itu,"_ Menghirup dan menghembuskan lagi, _"Ingin terus bersama saja sudah cukup,"_ terus begitu.

.

.

.

"Omong-omong Sakura-" cowok _emo_ itu memandang Sakura yang bergelayut manja di sebelah lengannya. "-kau tidak takut padaku?"

Sakura mendongak, memandang dirinya yang terpantul di _onyx_ Sasuke. "Kenapa takut?" tanya gadis itu polos.

Sasuke meletakkan piring yang kosong untuk kedua kalinya itu di meja. "Kau bilang aku kan-" Ia merubah posisinya menghadap Sakura. "-mesum". Seringaian mautnya sudah kembali.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, jangan mulai lagi,"

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. "Eh, mulai apa?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. "Aku cuma mau minta tambah tomat."

Gadis itu melepas pelukkannya. "Tidak." Ia mendecak sebal, "Tomatnya sudah kau habiskan Sasuke-_kun,_" kemudian menatap pemuda dihadapannya tajam. "Di kulkas tinggal tiga butir, untuk bikin kare,"

"Kalau begitu, jangan bikin kare,"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Sekali tidak ya tidak," Gadis _pink_ itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, hendak mengambil piring yang diletakkan Sasuke di meja sampingnya. "Lagi pula kau sudah makan dua piring penuh, nanti sakit perut."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia menggumam,"Baiklah, tapi-" sejurus kemudian ditariknya lengan Sakura yang nyaris saja mengambil piring dan—

**CUP!**

—dengan manis bibir cowok itu mengecup pelan bibir Sakura.

"-ini sebagai gantinya," ucap cowok itu dengan seringaian jahil. Ia kemudian berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong-bengong menuju dapur. "Ayo, kita buat karenya sekarang, aku lapar."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Sasuke geniiit~" pekik gadis itu tak sampai tiga puluh detik setelahnya.

Di dapur, Sasuke cuma senyum-senyum senang karena puas mengerjai gadisnya hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Well, Sasuke… sepertinya kau punya julukan lain dari Sakura setelah mesum, ayam, dan tukang paksa—_

_Yah, tapi sisi positifnya bisa di diambil dari hal ini kan. Sakura jadi tau kenapa bisa menyukai pemuda Uchiha itu—dengan mengesampingkan berbagai sifat-sifat menyebalkannya dan kesempurnaannya itu tentu saja—_

_Alasannya, ya?_

_Kurasa kalian juga sudah tau kan—_

_-cinta itu tidak butuh alasan, cukup dengan ingin selalu bersama._

_Dan saling mencintai tentu saja…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Wakh, gaje banget ya, Hahaha…<p>

Yah, cuma segini yang bisa saya tulis, (amatiran sih) ^O^

Kritik dan saran please…

Akhir kata…

R . E . V . I . E . W

*Senyum Gaje*

|uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki|


End file.
